Gibson scrap yard
(exterior) (garage) (shack) |footer = Gibson's garage }} The Gibson scrap yard is a location in the Mojave Wasteland, located north of Novac. It is the home and business of Old Lady Gibson. Background Old Lady Gibson has been running this modest scrapyard for the last few years since the passing of her husband. All she has now are memories, and a collection of hounds that she dotes on.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Layout Gibson scrap yard consists of the scrapyard itself and a garage that serves as Old Lady Gibson's residence. The scrapyard has a gated entrance and several winding paths through piles of destroyed vehicles and tires. There are a few dumpsters with various miscellaneous items and owned metal boxes on the easternmost shelving units. Opposite the entrance to the scrapyard is Old Lady Gibson's garage. The garage is comprised of two rooms, the first containing a table and chairs, a fridge, and a broken Nuka-Cola vending machine. The second room is the much larger garage area, containing a number of shelves, a motorcycle, and owned beds. Inhabitants Notable loot * Big Boomer - Owned by Old Lady Gibson. * Sunset Sarsaparilla star bottle cap - In the garage room, on the bottom shelf along the east wall. Related quests * Come Fly With Me * ED-E My Love * Nothin' But a Hound Dog Notes * If your reputation is "Hated" or worse with Caesar's Legion, fast traveling here can result in an ambush from a Legionary assassin squad. * The chair in front of the garage on which Old Lady Gibson can usually be found sitting is the missing 'O' from the sign for the REPCONN test site. Moving the cursor over it will reveal the prompt "Sit in/on REPCONN "O" Chair." Appearances The Gibson scrap yard appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes In Spanish Old Lady Gibson's dog's names translate as follows: "Audaz" means "Audacious," "Basura" means "Trash," "Colmillo" means "Fang," "Fiel" means "Faithful," "Reina" means "Queen," and "Rey" means "King." Bugs * The Sunset Sarsaparilla cap near the tires may not appear. * The contents of the outside of Gibson scrap yard may occasionally spawn outside of HELIOS One, Including two mole rats, and all of Old Lady Gibson's dogs. All of these animals will be hostile. This bug is preceded by the noise metal barrels make when moved. It can be fixed by reloading the autosave. * Sometime after discovering the location, if you fast-travel to the location, the nightkin master carrying The Screams of Brahmin holodisk will spawn here, even if killed previously. If the player character chooses to attack the nightkin master, Old Lady Gibson and her dogs will become hostile to the player character. * Inside a dumpster is a fission battery which cannot be interacted with. The other objects in the dumpster behave normally. Gallery GSY interior.jpg GSY cars.jpg REPCONN_O_chair.jpg|The missing "O" from REPCONN test site References Category:Fallout: New Vegas locations Category:Gibson scrap yard de:Gibson-Schrottplatz es:Chatarrería de Gibson pt:Gibson Scrap Yard ru:Свалка мамаши Гибсон uk:Звалище матусі Ґібсон zh:吉布森垃圾场